


even stars in the sky look wrong

by nothingbutniall



Series: how many nights does it take to count the stars? [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Pining, Tomorrowland more specifically but could be anywhere, WTFock Season 2, babies in love, sad senne, this fic is a metaphor for me missing wtfock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutniall/pseuds/nothingbutniall
Summary: It’s barely been 24 hours, but Senne misses Zoë.





	even stars in the sky look wrong

**Author's Note:**

> originally inspired by the heatwave and then it turned into this
> 
> (Title comes from One Direction's Don't Forget Where You Belong.)

The festival terrain was crowded with people, but Senne had never felt quite this alone. He could hear one of the DJ sets going on in the distance, ground thrumming from the bass. They’d been near the front of one of the stages earlier, but the sweltering heat was just too much to bear when they were stuck in a sea of sweaty people, so they had decided to retire to the camping grounds early.

Since then, Luka and Max had made friends with the group of Norwegian girls a few tents over, so the tiny blow-up swimming pool they’d brought in an attempt to keep their beers cool had now turned into a pop-up beach bar.

Normally, Senne would be all up for bonding with other festivalgoers, loving the instant connection you felt with anyone you crossed paths with, but today, he couldn’t seem to do much more than sulk. If his friends asked, he would blame it on the heat, which had turned Belgium into a literal hellhole.

Deep down, however, he knew it wasn’t just the heat. He was a summer child at heart, he thrived when the sun was out, and although forty degrees was a little extreme, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Especially not when they had their private pool right in front of their tent.

No, the heat was not the real problem here. It was his own mind.

He had always been the first to tease his friends when they got too attached to a girl, co-dependency a curse rather than a blessing, but here he was.

Missing Zoë.

Even though he literally saw her yesterday.

A sigh escaped his lips, the dry grass uncomfortable under his back, pricking through his shirt, but he didn’t have it in him to move. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, hair going frizzy from the moisture. One of the Norwegian girls kept glancing back at him, but his sunglasses were dark enough he could pretend not to notice.

She was objectively pretty, light blond hair framing her face, blue eyes reflecting the waves in the water. He couldn’t remember her name now, Noa or Nona or Noora, nor those of any of the other girls.

He felt grateful Luka and Max were too preoccupied with their flirting to notice him sulking in the background. At least it wouldn’t give them ammunition to tease him for the next few days – or actually, probably, the rest of his life.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he loaded up Instagram, tapping Zoë's Instagram story she had posted a few hours prior. The first clip panned over from the girls laying down on their beach towels to Milan, Robbe, and Jens standing by the shoreline. The second one showed clear blue sky and the caption “vitamin sea ☀️🔥”. It was the third clip, however, that had Senne smiling, a boomerang of Zoë posing next to a beach orientation pole with the sunglass emoji on top, sliding her own sunglasses up and down.

He held his finger down on the screen, pausing the loop. Zoë looked beautiful every day, but she was stunning now, smile bright, eyes glittering. He thought about texting her, but he didn’t want to keep her from her friends, so after one last, longing look, he lifted his finger and let the story finish.

As soon as her smiling face disappeared from his screen, he felt the weight in his stomach grow a little heavier again. Above the field, the setting sun had painted the sky lilac, people glowing orange in the golden sunshine.

He ripped his sunglasses off his face and threw them into the tent without checking where they landed. Hopefully none of the boys would crush them when they inevitably ended up messing around with some girl.

Nobody noticed when he took off on a walk, or at least nobody bothered to ask where he was going, and for a while, he wandered around the camping grounds aimlessly. He felt restless, a nervous kind of energy spreading through his veins, as if his body physically needed to be close to Zoë at all times.

If it weren’t so pathetic, he would laugh at himself.

Near the back of the terrain, tents were sparse. He lay down on the ground, feeling the heat radiate from the sandy soil despite the clock nearly striking midnight. The sun had fully set, but it was nowhere near dark. Laser shows and fireworks illuminated the sky, making it impossible to see even a single star.

He filmed a bit of the fireworks show, adding it to his Instagram story. Immediately, he saw Zoë’s profile picture pop up in the views list and he smiled to himself. Maybe he wasn’t the only one moping tonight.

He took a picture of the sky, screen filled with black, and send it to Zoë privately. _No stars without you_ , he wrote. It earned him a heart emoji, followed by two solid minutes of typing. In the end, all he received was a _miss you :(_ and yeah, he definitely wasn’t the only one who had become a bit too used to falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about how perfect this lyric title fits the story?? I wrote this entire thing before thinking about a title and found this and instantly fell in love.
> 
> Beach orientation poles are an actual thing in Belgium and Ostend recently revealed their ["seamoji"](https://medium.com/hurae/zeemoji-zijn-je-nieuwe-ori%C3%ABntatiepunten-op-het-strand-van-oostende-ed5c0e5f2982). In real life, they don't have the 😎 one, but they do have this guy 😃
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> Find me on Twitter: @nothingbutniall.


End file.
